


【何尚】如果你的玩偶变成人【下】

by Agoni



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoni/pseuds/Agoni
Summary: 是社畜华x企鹅玩偶熙讲真的有些地方写着写着我自己都笑出来了，比如尚九熙的感受那一段。有一个月没发车了，挺柴的。
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【何尚】如果你的玩偶变成人【下】

何九华在单身32岁这年，遇见了人生一大难题。

首先，他的毛绒玩偶变成了人。而这个毛绒玩偶现在正睡在他的怀里，并且膝盖蹭着他的裤裆。而他的东西正在因此起来，硬挺的抵在尚九熙的腿上。

何九华皱着眉稍微往后挪了挪，想要拉开一些距离，没想到自己的小企鹅却贪恋着温暖，又往他怀里蹭了蹭，并且毫不留情的伸手抱住何九华的腰，闭着眼睛睡的香甜。何九华身子一僵低头看着怀里的人，小企鹅正半张着口呼吸，殷红的舌尖隐隐约约能看到。

何九华吞咽着口水，低头小心翼翼的凑近，咬住尚九熙的唇瓣轻轻吸吮着。见人没有醒过来，便胆子大了些，轻巧的撬开牙关伸进舌头，勾着人的舌头搅动。

尚九熙不舒服的挣扎了两下，何九华顺势松开人，看着怀里的人翻了个身，躺平继续睡。何九华不由得摇了摇头，抬手用指腹轻轻蹭着尚九熙的脸颊。伸手拉下了尚九熙的裤子。

尚九熙身上很白，就连臀肉都是嫩白的。何九华抿了抿唇把人翻了个身，让他趴在床上。看着尚九熙的后穴，何九华吐出一口气，伸手从抽屉里拿出一罐凡士林，舔了舔唇抹在自己已经有些硬挺的性器上套弄着。

他垂眸将尚九熙的腿并紧捏住，沉身埋在人的腿间中起伏。因为凡士林的缘故，他动作的很顺利。

尚九熙不怎么舒服的嘤咛一声稍微往上爬了爬，惊得何九华停下动作静静的看着他，发觉尚九熙只是不怎么舒服的咂了咂嘴又睡了过去。

对于自家玩偶这么低的警惕心何九华不得不表示十分无奈，却也毫不犹豫快速耸动起腰身，低头用鼻尖轻轻蹭着尚九熙的脖颈。

小企鹅身上是他最常用的洗衣液的味道，何九华描述不上来，但他很喜欢很喜欢这个味道。所以他总会用这个洗衣液给小企鹅认认真真的洗个澡。尚九熙现在身上的味道也许就是因为他总用这个洗衣液的缘故。

长时间不自己解决的后果就是没过多久何九华粗喘着在尚九熙紧并的大腿中全部交代了。白浊的液体顺着大腿滑下滴落在床铺上，何九华看着眼红，手指沾了点抹在了尚九熙的穴口上。犹豫了一下便往手上抹了凡士林膏体，揉按着穴口让它放松下来。

何九华想起他上学的时候老师就常夸他学得快，人又认真。他不免笑着摇摇头，暗自忖度如果当年的班主任知道他把这点天赋用在学习怎么上一个男人这件事上面，也许会当场昏厥过去。

穴口已经变得有些松软，可以勉强容下一个手指指节，何九华屈指轻轻抠挖着内壁，听见凡士林软化后在里面发出的声响，他抿着唇吞咽了一下口水，以缓慢轻柔的速度旋转着手指慢慢推进去。柔软的肠肉一下又一下的吸吮着他的手指，争先恐后的缠上。

要命了。

何九华轻轻啧了一声，抽送着手指让肠肉变得更加松软滚烫。尚九熙不适的嘤咛一声，皱着眉头，呼吸也因为何九华的动作变得急促一些。

何九华怎么搞不懂为什么毛绒玩偶会有生理反应，但既然毛绒玩偶都能变成人，这件事情又有什么意义？还不如思考该如何把小企鹅吞进肚子。

他琢磨着舔了舔唇，手下抽送的动作加快，俯下身子张口咬住尚九熙的后颈，鼻翼间充斥着他喜爱的味道。勾的何九华不免使了劲留下牙印，是一天就能消的那种。

何九华想，如果尚九熙一会儿被他弄醒了，他就要更加粗暴的对待这只小企鹅。把他狠狠揉进自己怀里，像以往抱着毛绒玩偶一样，圈在自己的领地吃干抹净。

尚九熙的后穴已经被他开发的差不多了，能够支持他三指并起抽弄。抽出手指时还能察觉到肠肉恋恋不舍的吸吮着，何九华扶住自己硬的发疼的性器，将前端抵在被手指弄的殷红的穴口，犹豫了一下便沉身进入尚九熙的身子。

如他用手指感觉到的一样，内里柔软又暖和，紧紧咬着他的物什。何九华红了眼睛，不再管尚九熙醒来了是否会被他吓到，支撑好自己便快速开始挺腰，身下的尚九熙呼吸变得急促起来，带了些哭腔。

尚九熙在梦里只觉得自己身体里的棉花被人强硬的用棍子挤到两旁，甚至还来回抽弄那根棍子。他想要逃离又被抓住胳膊拽了回来，棍子不断变化着角度去欺负小企鹅状态的他。尚九熙终于还是惊醒了。

随着一声惊喘，何九华发现尚九熙睁开眼张着嘴转头不可思议的看着他，漂亮的眸子里盛满了因为情动而产生的水雾。何九华吞了吞口水，加快了顶弄的速度俯身吻上尚九熙的眼睛。

尚九熙只觉着湿滑柔软的舌贴在了他的眼皮上，身后的剧烈抽动又无法忽视。他只能咬着唇弓起身子，想要挣脱何九华的手，来让自己撑起身子。

毕竟只是一只抚顺产的小企鹅毛绒玩偶，哪里斗得过活了三十二年的何九华，手腕被紧紧抓住不说还被压在头顶，尚九熙挣脱不得，臀肉被身后的人的胯骨撞的啪啪作响。后入的姿势进的深，且又像是兽类的交媾行为。尚九熙被逼的狼狈的呜咽着，后颈的疼痛时刻提醒着他何九华正在蹂躏他的皮肤。

何九华咬住了颈后的软肉，闭唇狠狠吸吮着留下了红印，准确来说，这个印子也许会变成青色。可见他吸吮的多么用力。

“九熙，企鹅是怎么交配的你知道吗？”  
“公企鹅……会压在母企鹅身上。”  
“和母企鹅喙对着喙保持自己的平衡，然后通过泄殖腔让母企鹅受精。”

尚九熙被人的话语臊的红透脸颊，咬着唇骂骂咧咧的说他怎么会知道，他只不过是一只企鹅样子的毛绒玩偶。

何九华笑着张口咬住尚九熙红透的耳朵，滚烫的温度传递到他的舌面上，何九华缓慢的顶在肠壁上，舌尖挑衅的在耳蜗打转。直到尚九熙突然哆嗦了一下软了身子，何九华这才调整好角度一次又一次狠狠顶弄在凸起上。

“九熙，我们两个不是公母企鹅。”  
“我是狐狸啊。”  
“犬科动物，是有操你的东西的。”

说着何九华全部抽出又猛地进入，狠狠顶在尚九熙的腺体上，尚九熙颤抖着绷直了脚尖，在何九华的怀里哆嗦着。何九华伸手摸了摸，床单上一片湿濡。尚九熙被他操射了。

这个认知让他变得无比兴奋，他握着尚九熙的腰就着插入的姿势将人转过身按在床上，低头亲吻着小企鹅眼角的泪水。虽然安慰着被他弄射了的小企鹅，手下的动作却也没停。握住了刚刚射过的性器撸动起来，手法娴熟，逼的尚九熙挺了挺腰又跌落在床上，胯间的物什逐渐苏醒。

何九华见他好多了，这才抬起手舔掉拇指上的液体，抬起尚九熙的腿示意他夹紧自己的腰。失了神的小企鹅逐渐沉迷欲望顺从的夹住何九华的腰，由着身上的人握住他的腰开始作乱。

由于角度，粗长的性器甚至将尚九熙的小腹顶起一片，何九华按了按凸起，就看见尚九熙瞪大了眼睛。而紧致的肠肉逼的他不禁停下来喘息，咬了咬牙将射精的欲望压下后再次折腾尚九熙。

尚九熙被顶的几番差点滑出去，次次都被何九华一把抓住拉回，性器进得更深。舌尖吐在外面，勾的何九华再一次俯下身吮吻啃咬。

何九华摸着尚九熙的脸颊，身下的动作逐渐加快，打桩机似的狠狠顶在凸起，最后一次顶弄几乎是恨不得将两颗囊袋也塞进去，将尚九熙灌了个满。尚九熙挺直了腰硬生生承受了干性高潮的快感，昏了过去。

尚九熙睁眼时何九华还在操弄他，胯间一片黏腻不知何九华已经射过了几回，他只觉得自己已经射不出什么东西，性器可怜的吐着清液，就连身上也遍布了青紫红痕，腰胯尤为可怜，掐痕几乎全部都在那里。他只得求饶。

何九华又冲刺了几下，将最后一股精液射入尚九熙的身子，不肯从尚九熙的身子里退出来。维持着插入的姿势抱起没有力气的人，舔吻着尚九熙的喉结。

小企鹅恼怒的抬手去拍何九华的肩膀，抄着一口东北腔骂骂咧咧的指着何九华的鼻尖。

“何九华你他妈是不是人！你连自己的玩偶都不放过！”  
“还狐狸，你就是个泰迪！”  
“压着玩偶操的那种泰迪！”

何九华笑呵呵的抱着尚九熙，由着尚九熙坐在他怀里骂他。张口轻轻咬住小企鹅的鼻尖，沉了嗓音哄骗小企鹅。

“我就是狐狸啊，九熙不知道有的狐狸会吃企鹅吗？”

“放屁！”

尚九熙恼怒的推开何九华的额头，他的玩偶伙伴全都看到了他被何九华操的一身狼藉的样子，这要他怎么和那些小伙伴继续聊下去？

“不信我们再试一试，我来告诉你，企鹅怎么是被吃掉的。”

何九华吻了吻尚九熙的唇，就着尚九熙坐在他身上的姿势挺腰，开始了新一轮的“吃企鹅”环节。

『如果你的玩偶变成了人，你还会抱他吗？』


End file.
